Anurognathus
Anurognathus is a small Pterosaur from the Jurassic period. In real life, they fed off of insects, while in Primeval, they are brutal predators. Facts Anurognathus have a short head with pin like teeth for catching insects, and its tail is comparatively short, allowing it more maneuverability for hunting in woodland. This is an advantage when hunting. With a wingspan of fifty centimetres, twenty inches and a nine centimetre long body skull, it cannot have weighed more than a few grams. Anurognathus live in very large, swarm-like flocks and groups, and are creatures of devastating savagery. They can also smell blood across considerably large distances, like piranhas, and are drawn to it very easily. Anurognathus attack prey in their large numbers, and use their needle-like teeth to attack their prey and strip the flesh away. In Primeval Episode 1.5 A large flock of Anurognathus came through an Anomaly to Wimbledon Golf Course and killed Andy. Connor Temple and Abby Maitland later found the Anurognathus roosting in a tree, before the creatures were drawn away by the scent of blood from the golf course's club house. They then killed a Home Office Medic outside the house, and surrounded the building like locusts. When the Anurognathus broke into the club house, Claudia Brown barricaded herself in a lounge while Nick Cutter travelled to the ambulance. When the Anurognathus entered the room where Claudia was via the chimney, Helen Cutter helped Claudia escape. Helen then used the tools, ovens and microwaves in the mansion kitchen to cause a gas explosion which destroyed the house and killed the Anurognathus. Episode 5.5 When Convergence occurred in 2011, a flock of Anurognathus came through an Anomaly and stalked the skies above the New Dawn Facility. They chased Matt Anderson and Emily Merchant, who shot a few of them with their EMDs but were forced to retreat under a shutter door into the building from the creatures. When two guards and April Leonard captured Matt and Emily and the guards opened the door, the Anurognathus swarmed into the facility and attacked the guards. Later, when Abby cornered April and threatened to shoot her, several Anurognathus attacked April. Shortly afterwards, the rest of the swarm arrived and caused April to fall from the balcony to her death. It is unknown if it was the creatures or the fall that killed April; but it was more likely to have been the fall as few cuts were visible on April's body. It is unknown what happened to the Anurognathus, but they were presumably either killed when Philip destroyed the facility, or managed to escape the building in time, and are still at large. Trivia *These creatures are different from the creatures in the fossil record and apparently live in a different era, presumably re-imagined by the producers to make them scarier. They most likely evolved from Anurognathus ammoni. *Anurognathus appear in Episode 5 of both the first and fifth series. *Some fans have speculated that these creatures probably aren't Anurognathus at all, due to the differences between them and real-life Anurognathus, as well as the fact that in the show they were only ever referred to as pterosaurs. A few of these fans have theorised that they could have actually been Jeholopterus - a flesh-eating creature which was from the Cretaceous like Pteranodon - or a different undiscovered species altogether. Errors *In Episode 1.5, Anurognathus and a Pteranodon both came through the same Anomaly. But in the real life, the two species lived in different time periods; Anurognathus in the Jurassic, and Pteranodon in the Cretaceous. Some fans have speculated that the Anurognathus in 1.5, before travelling through the Wimbledon Golf Course Anomaly, may have previously come through an Anomaly into the Cretaceous, or the Pteranodon through an Anomaly into the Jurassic. *In real life, Anurognathus ate insects, but in Primeval, they are depicted as flesh-eating monsters. External Links *Anurognathus - Watch Site Category:Creatures Category:Series 1 Creatures Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Mesozoic creatures Category:Jurassic creatures Category:Pterosaurs Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Creatures in the 2011 Convergence